


Breathe in, right away

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [28]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing she feels is surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe in, right away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day**
>
>>   
> **Inchoate**   _(adjective)_  
>  in·cho·ate [in-koh-it, -eyt or, esp. British, in-koh-eyt]
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  1\. not yet completed or fully developed; rudimentary.  
> 2\. just begun; incipient.  
> 3\. not organized; lacking order:  _an inchoate mass of ideas on the subject._
>> 
>> **Can be confused:**  innate
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1525–35; < Latin inchoātus, variant of incohātus past participle of incohāre to begin, start work on, perhaps equivalent to in- -in- 2 + coh ( um ) hollow of a yoke into which the pole is fitted + -ātus -ate
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Title:** 3 Doors Down' _Loser_  
>  **Timeframe:** Season 4

She thought she knew where she was going. All of it. The direction of her life. The new world that belonged to something other than the Navy that had been her bread and butter since birth, first her father’s and then hers.

But when Billy died everything ran sideways.

She appreciated Steve’s help, all of Five-0’s, even filling part of that void with being one of them. But the last thing she feels is surprised, when the first thing to make her feel grounded, is the moment she signs back into the Navy Reserves and gets a ship out date.

**Author's Note:**

> ....I am _distressed_ to learn I am the finding no other Cath/Billy fics, to the tune of there not even being an A03 tag for them (and three of the four uses of Billy's tag are  mine). Distressing, people. Right. So my owing Laura a Cath/Chin ficlet, is going to expand to one of these, too, probably. 
> 
> _Distressed_ , people. _You_ will just have to deal, Laura. 
> 
> Someone is wrong on the internet and I need to fix it.


End file.
